What He Truely Lost
by Cal-Wills
Summary: Sequel to I Don't Know Why. After the phone call 2 weeks ago Randy/Adam/Jeff. M/M Sex.


Title: What he truly lost

Characters: Adam 'Edge' Copeland, Randy Orton, Jeff hardy and mentions of John cena

Pairing: Redge

Rating: PG-13 to R

Content: M/M relationships and slapping

Summery: Sequel to Why. After the phone call 2 weeks ago

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea

Randy groaned as John continued to suck on his member. "Yes god, more" Randy moaned before shoving John face down and entering him. Randy couldn't believe he was doing this to Adam once again. His beloved Adam, who was injured no less. He's torn his left pectoral muscle and had to have surgery, which Randy was there for.

Randy gasped as he felt John tighten around him. Not much longer he thought as his member throbbed. Once. Twice. Three times, almost there.

Randy gasped as the hotel room door opened and Adam stepped in, shoulder wrapped and all. Adam's eyes widened as he observed what his lover had been doing. Randy shoved John away and scrambled to cover himself. He grabbed his boxers off the floor and pulled them on. John dressed and quickly left the room. Randy pulled his pants on and rushed to a dazed Adam's side.

"Adam . . . I'm sorry, I didn't mean . . . I . . ." Randy stuttered as Adam just stood there. "I'm sorry I didn't mean for you to see that, didn't mean to do that." Randy murmured as Adam just stood there as if he were frozen in place. "Say something, Adam". Randy muttered looking down as he led Adam into the room and shut the door.

"I can't believe you did this to me Randy" Adam whispered as tears rolled down his cheeks. Randy raised his hand to brush the tears away but Adam slapped it away. Randy bit his lip silently, trying to hide the stab of pain he felt in his heart. "I'm sorry, I didn't intend to . . . didn't mean to . . . I . . . Ad . . . I'm sorry, Adam" Randy whispered quietly as Adam turned his back to him. When he heard beeping, he realized Adam was on his cell phone.

"Jeff are you staying at the Hilton?" Adam asked as tears fell from his eyes. Randy signed and raised his arm and laid his hand on Adam's lower back, only to have Adam jerk away and out of his reach. "Okay then I'm up in room 544, can you come get me. I'll tell you when you get here". Randy heard Adam sob into the phone and closed his eyes at the stab of guilt, knowing it was his entire fault.

"Adam, can we talk for a sec?" Randy asked quietly. "Let me explain, please Ad".

"I'm listening" Adam muttered firmly. "Come on I need an explanation for why I come all the way up to Houston from Toronto, injured to surprise my Lover, only to find him with his tongue down John Cena's throat and his . . . more privet parts up something else, so explain! You have until Jeff get's here to pick me up" Adam growled as tears slid down his face. Randy exhaled the breath he didn't know he'd holding.

"Adam . . . I don't know what to say, but that I'm sorry…" Randy started before Adam cut him off. "I hope you have the decency to tell me how many other times there have been!" "Adam . . ." Randy started

"Tell me Randy!" Adam yelled as Randy ducked his head.

"Fifteen" Randy murmured in shame. "Fifteen?" Adam yelled enraged. "Fifteen times?"

"No fifteen people" Randy muttered as Adam just stared shocked. "I'm sorry Adam"

Adam said nothing, instead he turned his back; could no longer look at the man he'd called his lover, the man he loved. The man he gave his heart to, only to have him throw it back in his face.

"Adam I'm sorry" Randy repeated as Adam sobbed, his bottom lip quivering as tears slid down his face. "Did you use protection?" Adam asked still not looking at Randy. "Every time" Randy murmured as Adam nodded silently. "Please give me another chance?" Randy begged knowing time was running out. "No! I gave you my heart and you played around with it until, you dropped it and it broke" Adam Sobbed, shoulders shaking.

Randy suppressed the longing to take Adam into his arms and sooth him, knowing he'd probably get slapped for his efforts.

"I'm sorry Adam" Randy whispered before there was a knock and Adam quickly answered it.

On the other side Stood Jeff Hardy. Jeff looked at the tears on Adam's face, and the barely dressed Randy, the messy bed sheets and smell in the room. He added it all up in his head as a sneer came to his lips.

Jeff walked over and hugged Adam pulling him from the room, but not before giving Randy one last dirty glare. As the hotel room door slammed shut all Randy could think of was that he lost Adam.

That he lost his heart, Soul mate and his reason to live.

That he lost his Angel.

He knew he'd go to the ends of the earth to get his Angel back.

Now as the room stood deathly quiet, Randy Orton now knew what he truly lost.


End file.
